A Cup of Coffee
by Azalea Cloud77
Summary: Super Junior's Fiction / Selalu ada cerita ditiap cangkir kopi. Selalu ada cerita ditiap cangkir resepnya. That's why i'm a coffeeholic. Espresso favoritku. Pahit, pahit, dan pahit. Rasakan dengan benar, maka kau akan menghirup manis pada kerongkonganmu. /


**A CUP OF COFFEE**

.

**FICTION**

.

.

.

.

.

**Tiga November Dua Ribu Dua Belas**

** A cup of coffee.** Langit Seoul terlalu mendung untuk pukul empat sore. Ketika sepasang kaki memasuki ruang kotak kaca, kau bukan pelanggan pertamaku hari ini, namun kau pelanggan pertama yang mencuri hatiku.

Pukul enam sore itu, senyum itu mengusik kalbu. Tanpa permisi dan aling-aling, ia menerobos benteng yang kubangun kokoh. Matahari terlalu cepat bersembunyi dibalik awan, seperti hatiku yang tertutup ingatan masa lalu. Tak ingin tinggal, namun tak ingin pergi. Entah ingin berjalan kemana langkah ini.

**Lima November Dua Ribu Dua Belas**

**A cup of coffee.** Derai canda antara kau, dan dua sahabat setiamu. Teman dan pensil beserta lembaran. Kaku, bisu, namun dalam genggamanmu mereka tertawa, memutar peristiwa, menyapa mahkluk-mahkluk ajaib nan menawan, menyapa penuh pesona. Biar salju tidur diperaduan, aku tak peduli. Biar langit menelan harapan, aku akan berlari. Hanya memandangi punggungmu serasa otak ingin meledak, dan tawamu sebagai pemicunya. Jalan setapak selalu merindukan pejalannya, kali ini bukan sepasang, melainan dua pasang kaki kurus. Itu kaki-kakiku, dan kaki-kakimu. Nanti.

Apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta? Pada caramu menatap sahabat, menatap segala aspek dalam hidup. Entah tentang bumi, entah itu tentang laut, atau busung lapar. Dirimu bukan hanya pahatan Tuhan yang menakjubkan, melainkan sesosok pembawa inspirasi. Oh, aku hanya ingin bertanya, adakah hati yang sedang kau tunggu? Karena aku, menunggumu.

**Delapan November Dua Ribu Dua Belas**

**A cup of coffee.** Meja kayu rindu akan penghuinya dan menatap sendu bumi yang berlalu. Atmosfer membawa wangi tipis parfummu, seakan dirimu adalah pengharum ruangan ini. Cuit-cuit pipit mengantar sejuta nyawa baru dalam tiap helaan nafas yang beku. Aku, kau, itu kita, kita yang tertunda.

Hanya dua orang temanmu yang hadir sore ini, kupandangi lesu cangkir kesayanganmu. Putih, dengan corak biru warna langit. Kukira kau sangat menyukai langit, lalu kusiapkan segelas coklat blueberry penghangat diri. Hingga bulan terbit, coklat itu masih saja belum menemukan penyesapnya. Mereka bilang kau menuju timur.

**Lima Belas Lovember Dua Ribu Dua Belas**

**A cup of coffee.** Aku tidak salah ketik, aku memang menyebutnya Lovember. Kuselipkan kata 'cinta' pada frasanya. Mengapa? Kusajikan coklat blueberry dihadapanmu, kau sebut itu pelayanan superior, kusebut itu ungkapan cintaku. Jadi, kunamai menu baru itu hot chocolate loving blueberry, mulai launching bulan depan.

Kujabat tanganmu, lembut, tegas, dan hangat, itu kesan pertamanya. Kusebut kau pelanggan setia cafe ini. Kau hanya tersenyum, sebaris gigi rapih berderet tersipu malu. Pipi putihmu memerah, entah karena memang dingin atau salah tingkah. Kau layaknya putri salju. Tatapan mata yang dingin, namun hangat ditiap senyuman.

Kau bilang kau baru tiba dari Thailland, menyelam, menyapa mahkluk neptunus dan melepas rindu akan tubuhmu. Rupanya aku salah. Kau cinta laut, bukan langit. Benda pejal mampir ditanganku, kau berikan aku sebuah gantungan kunci dengan tulisan Thailland. Mungkin akan kujadikan jimat dan kubawa kemanapun aku berjalan.

**Dua Puluh November Dua Ribu Dua Belas**

**A cup of coffee.** Hari ini kau datang sendirian. Kau bilang kedua temanmu sedang ada kelas tambahan. Wajahmu berseri, tidak biasanya sang putri salju yang dingin mendadak berseri. Kau bilang proposalmu tentang penanggulangan kesehatan anak-ank korban HIV/AIDS di Afrika di setujui. Ah, matamu sungguh berbinar, menambah kecantikan raut wajah dan hatimu juga.

Hot cappuccino sore ini. Ada riang dalam foam, ada pahit dalam espresso. Dan hangat, sehangat hati yang menyantapnya. Itu arti cappucino, meski ada pahit dalam hidup, selalu menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri, sesuai dengan takarannya.

**Dua Puluh Lima November Dua Ribu Dua Belas**

**A cup of coffee.** Hampir petang, dan tak terlihat tanda-tanda kehadiranmu. Bahkan dua temanmu pun juga tak muncul. Aku menunggu kehadiranmu, yang kuyakin akan mewarnai hari-hariku sebagai barista disini. Mestinya, aku berharap kau dapat mewarnai hari-hariku seterusnya, namun siapa aku?

Kupandang Kyuhyun diujung meja, dia masih menatap koran bisnis ditangannya tanpa minat. Sesekali menilik jam tangan di lengan kirinya, dan menengok tiap kali pintu terbuka. Aah, kami saudara sepupu, dan sepertinya menanti orang-orang dalam lingkaran yang sama. Mungkin aku bisa minta tolong padamu untuk mengenalkan temanmu yang berambut sepunggung itu pada Kyuhyun? Jadi mak comblang? Aku rasa aku kasihan pada Kyuhyun. Dia sudah seperti robot hidup dan terobsesi pada dunia kerja, namun pandangannya begitu berbeda sejak ia menjadi pengagum temanmu itu

Aah, kenapa aku jadi cerita tentang Kyuhyun? Urusan ku saja masih belum beres! Kutunggu kau hadir dimejamu! Segera.

**Dua Puluh Tujuh November Dua Ribu Dua Belas**

**A cup of coffee.** Selalu ada cerita ditiap cangkir kopi. Selalu ada cerita ditiap cangkir resepnya. That's why i'm a coffeeholic. Espresso favoritku. Pahit, pahit, dan pahit. Rasakan dengan benar, maka kau akan menghirup manis pada kerongkonganmu.

Hari ini aku memberikan tanda 'reserved' pada meja kayu menghadap jalan, mejamu, karena aku yakin kau akan datang. Namun tidak, kau tidak hadir. Membuat udara makin beku, tak ada tawamu yang menjadi tungku.

**Tiga Puluh November Dua Ribu Dua Belas**

**A cup of coffee.** Yah, akhirnya kau datang juga. Rambutmu sudah berubah pendek membuat wajahmu makin segar. Hmmmm, serasa jus melon yang ingin ku tenggak habis. Senyumu masih sama seperti terakhir berjumpa, bibir ranum itu seakan meminta untuk segera di reguk.

Kali ini cerita tentang paus pembunuh yang hampir punah. Kuberikan sebuah majalah National Geographic. Ah, kau memang teman diskusi andalan! Satu jam sudah menemanimu dengan secangkir coffee latte. Membiarkan pelanggan lain melirik iri dengan pelayanan ekstra yang kuberikan.

Kau, adalah penghiburku diantara sajian ramuan. Kau seperti coffee latte dingin. Tidak hanya menyenangkan, namun juga menyehatkan, memberikanmu pengalaman yang tak terlupakan.

**Tujuh Desember Dua Ribu Dua Belas**

**A cup of coffee.** Kopi, krim, dan gula. Satu, dua, dan tiga. Resepmu, adalah tiap haru dan rasa syukur yang bersatu. Krim itu rasa syukurmu, sujud pada ilalang meski ia mengalun, membias rasa angkuh. Itu katamu tadi malam, di telepon. Yak, kita hanya teman, teman dari seberang telepon tanpa kabel. Mungkin begitu anggapamu, tapi bagiku, aku sungguh-sungguh bersyukur.

**Dua Belas Desember Dua Ribu Dua Belas**

**A cup of coffee.** Salju mulai turun. Dan warna putih menjadi penghipnotis tersendiri. Diujung ruangan sudah tertata pohon natal beserta kelap-kelipnya. Akan lebih indah jika kau hadir di meja itu sebagai pamungkasnya. Menyempurnakan apa yang hati ini hendak sampaikan.

**Dua Puluh Empat Desember Dua Ribu Dua Belas**

**A cup of coffee**. Hai, selamat natal! Cafe sedang sibuk. Begitu pula aku dan kau. Bedanya, kau sibuk keliling Asia untuk menyebarkan virus cinta pada anak-anak terlantar dan kurang mampu, aku masih di Twoosome. Sibuk melayani pelanggan yang merayakan natal.

Diluar hujan salju, pastinya sedang sangat dingin. Apakah parasmu terdiri dari komposisi kayu, kaca, dan salju? Karena tiap kali aku melirik ke arah sana, yang kulihat adalah parasmu. Bayangmu bagai perekat antara salju dan kaca jendela. Lekat, pekat, dan tak ingin lenyap. Apakah kau kedingian diluar sana? Aku tak sabar merelakan tubuh dan lenganku untuk kau peluk.

**Tiga Januari Dua Ribu Tiga Belas**

**A cup of coffee.** Meja kayu yang menghadap jalan telah bertemu penghuninya. Kau datang, ditengah hujan salju. Tidak, hadirmu menghangatkan suasana disini. Termasuk diriku.

"Hei, ini blog mu?" raut wajahmu seperti biasa, seperti menikmati keterkejutan yang pasti sudah muncul dihadapanmu.

'A Cup Of Coffee' tulisan besar itu terpampang di layar laptop. Tau dari mana kau ini?

"Ryeowookie yang memberitahuku" senyummu, menjawab tanda tanya yang menumbuk isi kepala, lagi-lagi membekukan tubuh. "Sepertinya kau harus membayar royalty padaku. Kau menuliskan tentangku terlalu banyak disini" ujarmu santai. Mata indahmu sesaat terpejam. Entah ekpresi apa yang hendak kau tunjukkan. Seakan semuanya mengabur.

Ada yang berdegup tak berirama disini, di dada sebelah kiri lebih tepatnya. Nampan yang tadi kugunakan untuk menyajikan hot capuccino masih dalam genggaman, namun lututku seakan lemas. Ada apalagi setelah ini? Otak mungilku tak sanggup mencerna dengan cepat. Apakah aku akan kehilangan pelangganku, teman ngobrolku, dan pengisi hari-hari ku yang monoton ini?

Oh, Tuhan. Aku sungguh menyesal, merutuki kebodohanku. Mengumbarnya di blog yang bisa dibaca oleh semua orang. Aku sombong. Mau kutaruh dimana wajahku? Aku akan kehilangannya jika begini terus, dia tersinggung. Dan aku akan mempertahankannya!

"Aku..." kataku ragu.

"Aku tidak menyangka" udara seakan membeku. "Kenapa menyembunyikannya dariku?" aku terkesiap. "Aku akan sangat senang jika kau menyatakannya langsung" senyumnya mengembang. Hatiku mencelos. Ada lega, ada bahagia. Bahagianya mengagumi seseorang yang lugas.

Aku tersenyum dalam diam. Kugenggam jemarinya tanpa penolakan, ada hangat yang mulai menjalar dari jemari kami yang bertautan hingga sekujur tubuh. "Saranghaeyo"

"Na do"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fiksi lama, yg coba ϑí share mengingat ini idup bakal hambar tanpa kopi.

Ada yg demikian?

Eniwei, Azalea sama sekali ga menyebut siapa tokoh dlm fiksi ini yha? Ini **SIBUM FICTION.**

Apakah kalian sudah menebaknya? Hihihihiii

Silahkan dibaca ulang dari atas kalau masih kuang srek. Hehe

Regrads,

_AzaleA_


End file.
